


Shut Down

by daaftpunkk



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Robot!Guy-Man, Robot!Thomas, relationship, slight mention of robot sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daaftpunkk/pseuds/daaftpunkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had lived for so long, seen so much, been through so much together. All things have to come to an end, though. They didn't realize it though, until it was right there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Down

**Author's Note:**

> I had read a post somewhere on tumblr about Daft Punk dying together, at an older age, and a brilliant friend of mine suggested I write it- only if they were robots.

"I-I think w-we're shutting down... Guy-Manuel? Guy?!"  
"T-Thomas, I think perhaps... you're right..."  
/////  
He remembered when they were first created. He remembered waking up and looking to his right, seeing a similar object only slightly taller than him shifting. He remembered seeing words flash across the silver head's visor as it booted up. He remembered looking it up and down, seeing it clad in black leather, with shiny silver plates on the backs of it's hands and fingers. He remembered looking at his own body, to find it in a similar state, only with gold, instead of silver.  
He remembered the other speaking it's first words to him.  
"Guy Manuel de Homem Christo?"  
Guy remembered responding with a small nod, and short "Thomas Bangalter."  
And that's when he knew they were supposed to stay together, for reasons unknown to them at the time, but that it was important they stay together, because they would be unable to exist without one another.   
//////  
Guy-Man remembered when they first started making music. It was a disaster- some chords were too loud or too long, but they loved it. Eventually, they perfected it. Thomas learned how to play piano, and guitar, meanwhile Guy preferred the guitar and drums.   
//////  
He remembered their first concert. Small crowd, but just as thrilling as if it were thousands of people. All the humans thought they were just like them, simply in disguise. Believing the idea was cute, and rather entertaining, the robots let them think so.  
//////  
Guy remembered their first tour. All the lights, the people swaying together in unison, lost to the music, their music, the rush of the crowd making it's way up to them atop the pyramid. Thomas nudging him and swaying to the beat with his hips, in what looked like hip thrusts to the equipment, making Guy let out a tiny robotic laugh, to the best of his ability to laugh. Thomas getting utterly lost in the music, so lost that when it was time to start ending the concert, Guy-Man had to nudge him with his shoulder and bring him back to reality (though secretly, he felt the same way).  
//////  
As they rose in fame, their fondness for each other did, as well. The first time Thomas had admitted to Guy: "...feeling this emotion... called l-love? Is it, love? I believe so... I think... I think I love you, Guy-Manuel. D-do you love me, too?"  
How he felt a swelling of a non-existent heart, excited about the prospect of feeling actual feelings and yes, Thomas, I love you, too.  
//////  
The first time they experimented with each other's ports was unforgettable (Guy had it locked away in his files, and backed it up frequently, as not to lose the precious "memory")- the tangle of cords and tactile sensors rubbing against the tiny ports, robotic arms and legs tangled with one another as they pushed in more cords, feeling their fans whir as their bodies heated up, resulting in an ultimate shut-down, followed by a quick reboot and tiny hearts flashed to one another.  
Yes, Guy could never forget that. Or any time like that after. And he knew Thomas could never forget, either.  
//////  
He remembered the first time Thomas had replaced a robotic joint for him. He remembered seeing the shiny, new, bright one replacing the rusty, old, and grungy one. He remembered staring at it in awe, the brightness contrasting to the gentle dull of his other parts.   
Guy also remembered having to replace one of Thomas's joints, yet again, fascinated by the contrast, yet getting a "feeling" of dread.  
//////  
Guy remembered the first time he could not get up the stairs, his fans whirring constantly, trying to cool him down as his joints got stuck and creaked and groaned as he hauled himself to the top, collapsing on the floor only to shut down, and reboot hours later with Thomas clinging to his metal-clad hand, desperately, incoherent numbers and words flashing across his visor. He remembered having to calm Thomas down in order to prevent the silver robot from causing himself a system failure.  
///////  
Guy remembered when he glanced in the mirror one day, catching himself. He remembered seeing the once-shiny gold of his helmet now dull. He remembered Thomas ushering him away from the mirror, stuttering about how they would have a lovely day and how beautiful his helmet looked and my, did he recently replace that finger joint? Because it looked amazing!  
Guy remembered clinging to Thomas that night, supported by the other's strong arms. How they stayed like that all night, Guy feeling himself begin to spew binary code and panicked letters and numbers across his screen whenever he thought about earlier and how Thomas would give him little hearts to calm him down and touch their helmets together, and whisper to him the best he could that it's okay, it's okay, we're okay, don't worry, i love you...  
///////  
Guy clinged tighter to Thomas, his hands clutching the silver robot's shirt, looking up at the familiar visor he had grown to "love".   
"T-Thomas, I love you, you need to know that before... before we..." Guy trailed off, looking down.  
Thomas nodded his head, wrapping his arms around Guy-Man tightly, molding his tiny robotic frame against his, trying to comfort him the best he can, though he knew the inevitable fate that awaited them. He was just glad they had lived for so long. They gave their fans what they deserved and they couldn't have asked for such loyal fans. Thomas couldn't have asked for such a remarkable partner to go through his life with, to spend his every moment with.   
Thomas had already come to terms with the fact that they were leaving, but he knew Guy was still in denial. So he tried to remind the gold robot of the one thing he knew meant the most to him:  
"I love you, too, Guy-Man. I love you, too."  
"Thomas... I'm afraid."  
"...Me too, Guillaume. Me too."  
Thomas leaned down and touched his helmet to Guy's for the last time, sending out one last heart, happy to receive a small one in return. He grabbed Guy's hand, intertwining their fingers, gold and silver, life and death, together.  
They stayed like that until the end. Until their motors slowly stopped, their fans going from a low hum to a blank silence. Until the hearts on their screens flickered out, gone from the world, but not each other. Gone from this planet, but not from another.   
Gone with the feeling of death, to be replaced with the feeling of new life.  
Gone with the feeling of dread, replaced with the feeling of love.   
And that's the last thing they knew.

Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> I'll go do something a little more productive now...


End file.
